Elves vs. Dwarves Wiki
Wecome to the Wiki Summary Lead legendary heroes in a battle to defeat the forces of evil! Join Millions of players online to build your Elf or Dwarf Kingdom and rule the lands! About and Features Elves vs Dwarves is a free to play mobile game owned and operated by Gaea. The time has come for Elves and Dwarves to put aside their age old-feud to defeat the goblins and monsters that infest Mirewood Forest and the Murky Mountains. Join forces with your allies and stand together to defend the realm! * Drive evil from the lands alongside millions of players from all over the world! * Form powerful alliances in real time with friends and fight your way to the top of the leaderboards. * Summon legendary heroes to lead your troops into battle! * Amass a vast and powerful army of Elves or Dwarves to rule the realm. * Adventure through and conquer epic quests in campaign mode to defeat fearsome bosses. * Strategizing against your opponents on your mobile device is a great way to rule your kingdom on-the-go. Gameplay Elves vs Dwarves' gameplay revolves around players building their own kingdoms. Upgrading their troops, heroes and going to war with other players. Venture through campaign maps to collect multiple rewards. Attack and conquer computer controlled lands to increase your resource production, or Goblin Camps that you can raid for some resources. Players can also create their own alliances or join existing ones and compete in Alliance Tournaments for amazing prizes! When starting out players can choose their preferred race, Elf or Dwarf. Aside, from aesthetics and what heroes you can acquire there really is no difference between the two races. EvD is a really great game, in which you can cooperate with your friends to become the best! Beginner's Protection Every new player is granted a protection period for 7 days, during which you cant be scouted nor attacked. However, you also cannot scout or attack other players and player controlled wilds. If you wish to break your protection period upgrade your Keep to level 5, however this shouldn't be done unless you are a seasoned player. You may extend your protection period by purchasing protection runes from the in game shop by using real money to buy Mirlith (in game currency). If you are a member of an alliance your protection period can by extended by upgrading the "Guardian Angels" Alliance Buff. Tips During your 7 day beginner's protection period, it is crucial that you upgrade your buildings as much as possible. Joining an alliance early on is extremely beneficial to your growth. DO NOT build troops until the final day of your protection period as they wont be able to do much but sit around and eat up all your food. Upgrade your houses, farms, vault, academy as high as you can. Build an embassy quickly to join an alliance. Cities In EvD you are able to collect 5 cities, this includes 4 cities and 1 Laketown City. Having multiple cities is extremely crucial to faster might building, and higher resource production. To earn your second, third and fourth city you must collect city relics from goblin camps level 6-10 on the map. Once you have collected 100 relics you can exchange them in the Sage Tower for a City Deed. Tips * Second City Relics can also be obtained from The Necromancer campaign map * Find a level 6 Goblin Camp and repeatedly attack it to earn relics faster with as little might loss as possible. * Try your hand at Guidridr's Daily Chance to win a second city deed. * If you want a competitive edge, buy Mirlith to purchase city deeds. Might Might is an indicator of a player's attack and defense strength. Attacking forces can be recruited through the barracks or might chests you win through events. Chests usually give out tier 2-5 troops. Defending forces can be built through the City Wall, and unlike attacking troops these wall defenses do not consume food in your city. However, unless wall defenses are reworked they only make you a target for bigger players and inflate might (fake might). Wall defenses are weak and a large number of defenses can be wiped out by a small attacking party. Dedicated players looking for kills constantly scour the World Map looking for easy kills, which wall defenses provide. Heroes Heroes are your generals and overseers, you get one for each level your Great Hall is upgraded. You can assign them to roles in the Great Hall to boost resource production, provide defense and attack bonuses to your troops, and shorten research and building timers. Further Info More information may be found on the outdated Hobbit Armies Wiki. Facebook Twitter Discussions Category:Browse Category:Most inept group to run a game ever